


Bumping and Grinding

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: TV Shows - Fandom, The Grinder (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Underage Drinking, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: Ethan ends up invited to a party, but this is not just any party. This is his first boy girl party. What will happen at the party only one way to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At the time if doing this story for FF this was the first story for the show The Grinder. It may still be the only one. Also it looks like im yet first again to do a story on the show The Grinder. I hope you enjoy the story that being said 
> 
> I don't own, work for, and know anyone who owns. Works for Fox and Fox's The Grinder.

Ethan Sanderson has just been invited to his first boy girl party that did not involve a birthday cake and presents. His sister Lizzie could not believe her little dork of a brother got invited to this party and not her. Even his parents Stewart and Debbie was shocked but pretended not to be. As for his uncle Dean he was proud of him. His parent throws him questions back and forth while Lizzie and Dean watched.

"When is this party?"

"Next Saturday"

"What time dose it start?"

"Like seven pm."

"When does it end?"

"I don't know like ten."

Ethan's parents just looked each other than at him.

"You will be home by nine, nine thirty the latest."

"Will there be adult supervision."

"Yes."

Good so where is this party at?"

"Nick Tonts."

The parents smiled and was glad on that answer.

"Oh ok he's a good kid we trust you. You can stay until the party is over."

Lizzie just smiled and was now glad that she was not invited to a dork fest of a party. She soon walked away. Dean on the other hand still was happy for the kid to go to his first boy girl party mostly because he did not know who this Nick kid was. As the party was getting closer Ethan was getting a little nerves about the party. At first he thought it was no big deal and it was the passage to manhood. Now it became a big deal. Of cores he did not show his nerves to anyone. Once it was the day of the party and Ethan was getting ready for it, Dean gave him some girl advice which it mostly involved acting. He also told his nephew to show a few minutes late. It was soon party time and Ethan showed up at seven fifteen. Nick's parents where indeed home when Debbie dropped off Ethan. The two mothers just waved at each other. Once in the house Mrs. Tonts showed the party was in the basement.

"You have fun now."

Mrs. Tonts walked away leaving Ethan at the top of the stairs. He took a deep breath and started to walk down. Music was playing while boys and girls talked while holding plastic cups. There was food and a few coolers off to the side. He soon seen Nick and walked towards him.

"You made it."

The boys soon fist bumped.

"So what do you think so far?"

"I...I don't really know this is my first boy girl party you know."

"Well don't worry just have fun. It's going to get better."

Nick soon gave Ethan a sly smile. Just then Mr. Tonts came down the stairs and looked around.

"Ok kids Mrs. Tonts and I are going out we can all trust you. So have fun and be safe."

Mr. and Mrs. Tonts where now down the street.

"Ok let's get this party started." Nick said.

He soon went in the back room and pulled out another two coolers. Nick soon opened one and takes out two beers. He hands one to his best friend Ethan. Ethan for one was shocked but wanted to be cool at his first boy girl party.

"Ok this green cooler is for your empties. I don't want my parents to find about this so toss them in there and I will take care of the rest."

Everyone went to grab a beer. Nick soon opened his and clanged it on Ethan's unopened beer. Ethan shrugged and opened it. They both drank and the taste hits Ethan right away. Luckily for him it was a flavor beer. Nick and Ethan finished their first beer and was on to the next. It did not take long to feel the effects for both boys. A great song soon came on and everyone started to really dance by bumping and grinding into each other. It was nothing but boy girl, girl girl, and boy, boy action by grinding into each other. The beer affected everyone and no one cared if they are being grinned by the same sex. Ethan for one felt girls press agent him and liked it. He even felt Nick's ass grinding into him. All this grinding got Ethan hard. Nick was soon able to grab Ethan away from the party and into his room. Ethan just smiled and thought his friend wanted to talk to him in privet. Nick shut the door to his room and dragged his friend onto the bed with him causing Nick to be on top. The two boys smiled at each other. Ethan just waited until it happened. Nick was kissing him. Ethan just went wide eyed. He did not know what to think. This was his first real kiss with someone and it was his best friend. Once the kiss stopped Nick just looked at him.

"I love you Ethan I always have. I just want to show it to you."

"Nick your drunk and I think I am too. We should not be doing this when we are like this."

"No we are not drunk no one is."

"Yes we are we had like three beers. Wait was it three?"

"Dude it was not real beer. I just put beer labels on some imported soda. That's it."

"So we are not drunk at all?"

"No. I just wanted to get you up here to express my feelings for you. You are the only one I can do that with. I can't just come out to my parents or anyone else but you. Even if you are not gay we could be friends with benefits. Of cores I be doing all the sucking and getting fucked. So please don't tell anyone."

Ethan just smiled and pulled Nick into him as they kissed again. Both boys became hard.

"I love you too."

Nick smiled and they kissed again.

"We better get back to your party or they be looking for us."

Nick just smiled and the two of them went back to join the party with some more food and drinks to make it look like they went to get them in first place.


	2. Chapter 2

When they came down stairs they saw everyone was passed out. Ethan and Nick cleaned up the mess and let the so called drunks sleep. Once everything was taken care of the boys went back to Nick's room to finish what they started. They could not keep their hands off of each other as they made out. Soon enough they were naked on the bed with their hands still moving all over each other. The two broke the kiss and they just smiled as they looked into each other's eyes.

The kissing began once again this time Nick was slowly giving Ethan kisses on his neck that lead to his shoulders and chest. When Nick got to one of Ethan's nipples he just licked it a few times before sucking on it. As for Ethan he just moaned while his one hand was on the back of Nick's head and the other on the boy's ass. Soon after Nick did the same thing to the other nipple before kissing his way down to Ethan's belly. Ethan never let his eyes off of Nick as the whole thing was happing to him.

Before Ethan knew it he was getting his first blow job. Ethan just moaned as he never thought this would never happen. The blow job started out slow then it went little faster. Ethan for one could not stop from moaning and it did not take long for him to be on edge.

"I'm coming."

Nick still kept sucking away. In fact he was going faster until Ethan shot his load into Nick's mouth. Nick happily swallowed every drop. He slowly slid the dick out of his mouth and smiled at Ethan as he smiled back. They just looked at each other when Nick's watch went off.

"Crap we better get dressed and wake up the guys my parents will be home in ten minutes."

Ethan was disappointed as he wanted this to keep going. The boys quickly dressed and went down stairs to wake up the kids just in time. The party was soon over and Ethan was the last to leave. Before he left the two kissed. When Ethan got home his parents asked him how it was.

"It was fun."

While Ethan was going to his room he could not help think of the great time he had with Nick. Soon enough he was hard and quickly but quietly went into his room to jack off. As he was jacking off he kept thinking about Nick and wished he had the time to suck him. All he knows he now has a boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it. Also feel free to read my other stories.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story feel free to let me know. Also feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
